Knuxouge Love Story
by x-Night Reader-x
Summary: After Eggman Nega stole the Master Emerald, everything changes for Knuckles and his friends. Knuckles got injured badly and still wants to protect the Master Emerald but, there is something he never felt before... Something he would hold forever...
1. Chapter 1: The Master Emerald

_**FINALLY! *Sigh* Yep, my first story... -x-Night Writer-x- is working on the other side of the story. Kind of story together. Hope you like it...**_

Like always the day comes to an end. I was sitting on a broken tree and watched the sunset. It was beautiful to see. The sea was sparkling a orange glow. The wind was blowing through my quils and I could smell the sweet scent of the water. It smelled like flowers, the sweet scent of blossom. I sighed. I had to guard the master emerald. I stood up from the tree and walked back. I walked through the woods when I heard something.

"Haha! The master emerald is mine!" Sh*t, not again.

I started to run faster and dogded all the trees in my way. I jumped through the last bushes and I was shocked by who I saw in front of me. Eggman tried to steal the master emerald again...

"Eggman! Go away from the master emerald!" He turned around slowly. He was different than I could remember. "Wait. You're not Eggman."

"Yes indeed. I'm not Eggman." I saw his face and it was really different. Older I guess. Who is he and what does he want?

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry for being that rude. I am Eggman Nega. I come from the future."

"It's impossible to come from the future."

"No, it isn't, my dear echidna." It looks like he's telling the truth but I didn't trust him. I'm not going to fall for any of his tricks again.

"What do you want from the master emerald?"

"I can't explain."

"Tell me, you bastard!"

"You don't have to be rude to me."

"Sure... Tell me, you asshole! Better?"

"Good enough for me. There's going to happen something terrible in the future. I can stop it but only if you lend me the power of the master emerald."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Even if he does come from the future and he wants to save the world, the emerald is staying with me. It's my job to protect it.

"No! I won't give you the master emerald!" The old man sighed.

"You give me no other choice. Eggman robots, attack!"

"Not without me!" Sonic came out of nowhere. He punched all the robots and won like normal.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to help my friend in danger. That's my job."

"I don't need your help and since when are we friends?"

"Since always buddy!"

"Save me from hell."

"Thanks. Anyway, Rouge found me. We heard noices coming from around here so we came to check it out."

"Wait, Rouge is here too?"

"Don't be too happy to see me cutie."

"I'm not your cutie!"

"Whatever..."

"Okay, enough chittie chat! You brats won't stop me!" Eggman Nega, who was listening all the time, was really angry. He just kept staring at us. Behind him stood the last and biggest robot what was holding the master emerald.

"Eggman? Since when did you become that old?" Sonic stared weird at him. He probably didn't know who he was yet.

"I'm not Eggman and I'm not old!" Eggman Nega became even more angry.

"Sonic, you stupid hedgehog, it's Eggman Nega." Even Rouge knew about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous

_**SECOND CHAPTER! I took a little bit long… Srry… Hope you like it though! :D**_

Sonic POV

"How do you know that?'' I stared at Rouge, this was a normal situation for her. She always had to those kind of things… The only sad thing is that she always lost. To work with Eggman isn't easy.

"Oh… We met Eggman Nega a couple of times, he wanted to destroy the world.'' I looked with big eyes at her. I was totally confused! Why would Eggman try to stop Eggman Nega?

"Why would Eggman do something like that?''

"Because he want to destroy the world by himself.'' I began to blush because the answer was obvious. Stupid me…

"Uh… Yes… That's something I could have known myself…''

Knuckles was getting pissed by all the things we said.

"Is there something wrong with you Knuckles?''

"No nothing… There is only some kind of freak who wants to steal the Master Emerald and both of you are talking like there is nothing wrong!''

"So now it's my fault? I couldn't know that Eggman and Eggman Nega knew each other. And I can't do something about the fact that Eggman wants to destroy the world so badly!'' The only one who stayed focused was Rouge. She was thinking up a plan and stared at the ground. She kept thinking while both of us still didn't stop talking.

"Okay… Can we focus on getting back the Master Emerald?'' Knuckles and I looked to Rouge.

"What are you looking at? Do you want it back or not?''

"So you little snots really think you can get the Master Emerald back if you ask it nice?'' We looked at Eggman Nega who was standing in front of the enormous robot. It would be dangerous to destroy the robot. It would make a big explosion to destroy the Master Emerald and us. Rouge already knew about that, she knew it would be a problem to get it back. And now we don't know how we could get the Master Emerald back without destroying the robot. We still didn't say a word.

"Like I thought… The game is over.'' It was getting really dangerous now.

Suddenly Knuckles started to run.

"KNUCKLES! NOOO!'' Rouge and I screamed at the same time.

He jumped and wanted to attack the robot but, the robot was faster and punched Knuckles away with his free hand. I heard a big crunch.

"AAAAHHHHH!'' His bones were broken and he got smashed into the forest.

"KNUCKLES!'' Rouge followed Knuckles into the forest. I could only stand where I stood and watch this without moving. I was shocked by the things I saw a few seconds ago! I couldn't move my legs to help Knuckles! What is wrong with me! I was so scared that I suddenly felt a rage coming up.

"I already told you foolish children that you can't get the Master Emerald back. But like I always said: Who doesn't want to listen, have to suffer.''

"What did you say?'' I was really angry and if I could, I would have killed him. But I had to hold myself. He is trying to make me angry, it's a trap. Stay focused! Stay focused!

"I can't waste more time with playing anymore, I'm so sorry. I'm a really busy man you know. So I won't disturb you and your friend anymore.''

WHAT! I couldn't hold myself anymore. I started to run and almost grabbed Eggman Nega. But suddenly a bright light appeared and I was blinded. I put my hands over my eyes to protect them from the light. I couldn't see a thing! Slowly the light faded away but, when I finally took my hands off my eyes, Eggman Nega and the Master Emerald were gone...

"SONIC!'' Rouge screamed. The caring in her voice was clear. I ran to the place where Rouges voice came from. Knuckles was laying on the ground and already lost some blood. He looked really breakable and I couldn't stare at him.

"How bad is he injured?''

"I can only say this, if we don't do something really quick… He will die.''

"What! That can't be!'' I never saw Rouge like this before but, she knew that Knuckles will have to fight for is life, if he want to survive. Both of us knew that. The bushes behind us began to shake and Rouge and I stood up immediately to see what was coming next.

"It looks like you guys could need some help.''

"What are you two doing here?''


	3. Chapter 3: Only Pain

_**YEAH! THIRD CHAPTER! I'm really sorry that it took so long but I had really much homework and not much time for myself. But here it is! Hope you like it! ENJOY! :D **_

_**Note: I will take a short break because I going to work on my art work... **_

Knuckles POV

The only thing I felt was pain, through my whole body. The anger I felt before was gone, the pain was too bad to feel anything at all. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, everything I could see was the darkness around me. I tried and tried to open my eyes, but nothing changed. It felt so lonely and everything was so quiet, I wanted to see something, I wanted to see the blue skies and the green fields of grass again. I began to panic about the fact that I might be dead, but also because I couldn't see something at all and the pain was getting worse.

"_Why doesn't it stop? Am I dead? No, that can't be! I mean… I got a really hard smash from the robot, everything turned black and I got unconscious. I think…"_

It was hard to think with all those things creeping through my head. It only made me more confused, and after a while I really had to stop thinking because it felt like my head was going to explode.

"_It's my entire fault… If I only had a little bit of patience, things like this wouldn't have happened! Damn… I'm so stupid! But I can't be dead… That's impossible."_

Suddenly I heard something crushing and felt a wave of pain coming from my right arm. I gasped of the pain; it came out the middle of nowhere, I couldn't breath and my heart was beating like crazy. It felt very strange, and something was different; it felt like someone was burning me from the inside, like a piece of wood. The flames were licking at my flesh and blood. It began to tear it apart.

"_This can't be heaven, it can't be so painful in heaven, __and this must be… hell! Did I do something so bad that I could get in hell?"_

The pain was still flowing through my whole body and I couldn't stop myself to scream out of pain. My body was totally paralysed and I couldn't move an inch. I was still screaming and the pain was getting really bad.

The screams of pain I made, were gone in the ever lasting darkness.

Amy POV_  
_

_At the same time at Amy's house…_

"Is he going to die?" I asked it without looking; I didn't want to see Knuckles in this state, it was too awful.

"Come on Amy! He will survive, I know it! He isn't the type to give up that easy!" Sonic shook his head from right to left.

He knew Knuckles could die right here and now but, he didn't want to believe that. I didn't have the strength to see knuckles like this, in pain and totally breakable. For the first time he looked so… weak. Something you could beat up easily and make fun of it. I felt some kind of rage coming up for the first time, I thought that I would get this pissed off when Sonic cancelled one of our dates again but, this was different. I hated the person who did this to him! I felt so many emotions at the same time, the tears were coming up but I was still angry. I ran to the stairs and stopped before I made my first step on it.

"I'm going upstairs…" I was still crying and tried to dry my tears. When I raised my hand to whip the tears away I noticed that I was shaking.

"Amy, are you okay?" I shocked because Sonic appeared behind me.

"Eh, Yeah…" I whipped the last tears away and tried to calm down, but that wasn't so easy.

"It doesn't look like it." Sonic stared at me with his green orbs, he cared about me. "Amy, he will be alright. I promise."

Sonic tried to make me feel better and it actually worked a bit. He changed the last months. He never ran away from me so quick like always, it was really weird but… it almost felt like Sonic was trying to tell me something. But I wasn't sure because I always made fan pictures of him and was to busy with my Sonic doll collection. Ohhh Sonic…

"When you say it…" I started blushing "tell me when something happens, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…" He wanted to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something…" I blushed even harder.

"What is it?" I looked in his green orbs again, and suddenly got a black out. I was too nervous to tell that I loved him, it just felt wrong in a time like this.

"I-I-I… Thank you…" I couldn't bring the words out of my mouth.

"No problem!" He smiled and walked away.

Knuckles POV_  
_

_In a place full of darkness… _

I was still imprisoned in a jail of pain, it was radiating through my body.

It was like a heart beat, but this heart didn't spread blood. The only thing it could spread was pain, endless pain that didn't stop and kept following you wherever you went. But I couldn't go somewhere, to escape from my state and seek a safer place. I was glued on the ground like a piece of paper, I couldn't move an inch.

"_This is just a bad dream or something, and when I wake up there is nothing going on. It's so silly to dream about something like this, but it feels so real."_

It was actually silly that I thought that this could be a dream at all.

First of all, a dream is something nice and sweet, something you like or love the most in this world. Sometimes you think it's real, but when you wake up it's gone. And second, the only thing I could call this, was a nightmare. It's a dream about something you fear the most, or something that makes you sad or angry. The taste afterwards of it when you wake up isn't the most pleasured thing. That's how I could call this, the darkness around me, the teeth shredding silence.

"_It's unbearable, it makes me crazy! I want to see something again!"_

Suddenly I heard a second crush and felt a new wave of pain coming from my other arm. The only thing I could do was screaming out of the pain. My heart was bouncing so hard that it could explode every moment, my lungs were tired of the pain and tried to kill me as quick as possible with taking my breath away, and my head was screaming of agony.

"_I'M NOT GOING TO DIE, NOT HERE, NOT RIGHT NOW!"_

I was still fighting against the pain, when suddenly light appeared in the darkness. It was only a little light spot but it gave me enough power to fight against the pain. I noticed that the light came from somewhere, but where?

"_My… eyes? I can open my eyes?"_

I slowly opened my eyes, and was blinded by the bright light.


End file.
